Run Devil Run
by sDan12
Summary: Yui knows that Ayato will never love her in the way she wants him to. He's possessive, emotionally abusive, and cares about himself way too much to really reciprocate her feelings. So it's time for Yui to run, far away from where Ayato and the Sakamaki house is. With the help of some of the Sakamaki brothers, Yui will make abandon her life with them for one of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ayato" Yui moaned. He was currently on top of her, body pressed down into hers with his fangs into her neck.

For Yui, this was a typical sensation. Yet for some unknown reason that sensation always made her feel some of the most intense pleasure in the world. Vampire or human, the feeling of Ayato's fangs piercing her were always stronger than that of an orgasm.

That thought alone made her sick. She loved Ayato with everything she had. Despite the whole ordeal with Cordelia and Richter, he had comforted her. He had been the one that personally cast Cordelia from her body with Reiji's potion. It was him that she had woken to: the first sight she saw. Ayato had stayed with Yui that night holding her until she recovered her strength. But after that, things were back to normal. He was teasing her, making fun of her, and drinking her blood like it wasn't hers to begin with. She had expected things to change after that night but she was wrong. Nothing had changed and nothing ever would.

The other brothers had backed off: letting Ayato claim her as his own. That was the only change that had happened from that night. She was Ayato's bride and his toy. She hated it. Despite loving him with everything she had, she knew he could never reciprocate those feelings.

Ayato sighed and rolled off of her body to stand on the floor. He was gorgeous in the moonlight that was cast through the window. Anybody could see that. Yui's heart beat faster as she watched him.

"I've had my fill of you for now." And with those words, Ayato left the room, leaving Yui alone with disheveled appearance in her bed.

Yui sighed and sat up. She had to get out of here: staying with someone who did not love her was nothing she wanted out of her undead life. But how was she to leave?

'Why does Ayato have to be so mean?' She thought as she stood up and walked out to the balcony of her room. From there she could see the stars and the gardens of the manse. She sighed looking off to the gates in the distance.

"If if I was to leave how would I get out?" She whispered quietly to herself . Her eyes swept the ground before setting sights on someone walking through the gardens. Subaru.

A realization hit Yui. He had given her the silver knife when she was human to defend herself. Maybe he'd help her escape now. Now she wasn't as weak. Not as strong as any of the Sakamaki brothers, but not as weak as a human either. But she did have one advantage: speed.

Speed was the one thing that she had beaten all of the Sakamaki brothers at when she had been changed. None of them liked the idea that she had a leg up on them but none of them thought she would leave after becoming a vampire. She'd need someplace to go and without them she'd have nothing to her name. No. Yui Sakamaki was not going to go anywhere - or at least they thought.

Yui grabbed the stone side of the balcony, using it as leverage to jump to the ground. The fall did nothing to harm her. She landed gracefully before running to catch up to Subaru in the direction he wa headed. From the looks of it, it was to the dining hall.

She found Subaru there, heating a cup of fresh blood in the microwave.

"I need your help" she said to him. He pulled the steaming mug from his lips before questioning her.

"With what?"

"I need to leave this place."

His eyes widened before setting the cup down on the counter next to him. He crossed his arms.

"Why exactly do you need to leave? By now I figured you know we're family. You're Ayato's bride. You're one of us. I Get that this family can be pretty fucked up most of the time but we are here if there's a problem you know." His face was red from the statement.

Subaru's words made her smile. Out of all the Sakamaki brothers, he was the nicest and easiest to talk to. Sure, he was hot blooded. His temper almost always got the best of him. But he only ever got angry when he legitimately cared. It was something Yui hadn't understood until after her changed. Hell, she hasn't sure that Subaru even understood his emotions himself.

Yui sighed. He was one of the reasons it took her so long to get comfortable with the idea of leaving. She'd lose the one person she had an easy time confiding in.

"Ayato doesn't love me."

It was a simple statement. One that Subaru understood too well. He knew that Ayato had treated her as a toy rather than a bride. He had gotten in many fights with Ayato behind her back over it, which pissed Ayato off. He knew Subaru's feelings. What gave Subaru the right to defend his bride? As far as Ayato was concerned Subaru didn't have one single right to her, not even as a friend.

When Subaru heard the statement he understood her. He didn't want her to leave but he knew that her heart would never be his, especially with him being Ayato's brother. She knew of what happened with Richter and his brothers and was not going to let the same thing happen to her brothers.

"Come with me" he gestured his hand in the direction of the hallway.

Yui followed him down to what she knew to be his room. She followed silently when he opened the door and stepped. She closed it. If Ayato knew she was here there would be trouble. He couldn't have his precious possession sneaking around with his brothers.

"We're going to have to plan this in advance" he said, sitting down on the bed. She sat down next to him as he pulled an old book out of the nightstand beside the bed and opened it. Inside there was pages filled with details of the whole mansion: where the bedrooms were, how the underground sewers connected - everything.

"First off you'll need to leave at time where you know that Ayato won't come looking to feed. Considering his appetite is always unpredictable I think you should leave at a time after he's fed. That way he won't come looking for you only to find out that you're missing."

Yui opened her mouth to speak about the layout of the buildings before a knock sounded at Subaru's door and it creak opened. Standing there was Kanato. He smiled sheepishly, holding his sewn-up teddybear.

"I saw you walking with Yui in the hallway and decided to follow you. I was listening through the door."

Kanato took a step forward before turning around to close the door and lean against it. He clutched the teddy bear and held it to his face.

"I don't want you to leave" he whispered into the plush toy. "But I know you have to."

Yui smiled softly at Kanato. Despite him being older than her, she felt like she had gained a little brother in him. He was always asking her to play and cook with him. He looked up to her in a motherly way. He enjoyed being babied and craved the motherly presence in his life.

"Thank you Kanato" she whispered before turning back to Subaru. Kanto stayed in the spot he was in, silently listening to their plans.

"With your new agility you should be able to climb and jump the fence" Subaru said. "So there's no point in having to sneak around in the nasty sewers. Plus if Ayato was to find out you left, the sewers is the first place he would look."

"He underestimates you a lot" Kanato piped in.

"I have no idea what you're going to do after you get out of here and into town" Subaru said. He looked up at her expectantly. Yui sighed and bit her lip. She had to have some kind of plan in place. She couldn't just leave and not have a plan in place afterwards. Plus there was no way of knowing how far out Ayato would follow her. He'd be pissed and try to stop her from leaving the manse, but would he go so far as to chase her once she left?

"I think we'll need to get cell phones...just in case there's trouble and I contact you if need be." She looked up at Subaru. There was no reason she couldn't contact him if she left right? What if there was an emergency?

"That'd be smart. But how are you going to get out of town and where would you go?" Kanato piped in with his questions as he moved to sit down on the other side of Yui.

"I'll get a bus pass and go a few towns over. I'll find a place to hole and get a job to earn some money to get farther. After that, I really don't know."

Kanato waved his head back and forth. 'This is a good plan' he thought to himself. She'd be a few towns over and could get adjusted to life by herself.

Subaru, Kanato, and Yui made more plans, detailing out her actual escape. She would leave the day after tomorrow. After Ayato fed, Kanato would suggest to play pool in the game room and have Laito send for Ayato to play. If Laito was sent, the invitation to play wouldn't be suspicious.

Yui would make her way out to the gardens, past the game room with a book. That way it would look like she was just making her way out there to read. She'd ditch the book in the gardens and grab a bag that Subaru would stash out there with her clothing and other necessary items. She would go to the side of the fence that was out of the sight of the game room and jump the fence. From there she'd run to town and buy her bus pass. Once she was out of town, she'd text Subaru and let him know.

Once the planning was done, the three parted ways. Subaru left to go buy the disposable phones while Kanato helped Yui to her room to help her pack.

As soon as they made it to Yui's room and the door was closed, Kanato's tears began to fall.

"I don't want you to leave" he said, dropping the teddy bear to the ground and grabbing Yui into a tight hug. She was the only person there that would play with him and he didn't want to lose the only companion in his house he felt actually loved him.

Yui knew it would be a lie and a terrible one to tell. But she had to do it. If Kanato knew that he'd never see her again he'd never let her go.

"You'll still see me Kanato" she said to him, pulling away and looking into his. She almost sounded like a mother quietly telling her child there were no monsters under the bed.

"I promise that you'll see me. I'll come back on the holidays and on your birthday. You'll see me plenty, just a little less often now, okay?"

Kanato smiled and nodded, completely believing her words. She wiped the tears off of his face and went back to packing her bag. Kanato stayed and helped her.

Subaru made it back just before dawn, putting an already activated cell phone into her bag and taking it with him to his room. He'd wake up early, just at twilight, and stash the bag underneath the water at the fountain, using a trash bag to keep it from getting wet when he slid it underneath.

Kanato left too, giving Yui a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Minutes after they left, Ayato came back to her room. He noticed nothing about it out of place. He climbed up on top of Yui on the bed. "I thought I'd come for my breakfast."

* * *

 **Update 08/01/15: Sorry for all of the spelling errors in my original upload! I honestly forgot to reread and fix errors but thanks to the lovely users shiroharu and NoUsernameNeeded I was reminded to get them done~**

 **I know that I mispelled Laito's name as Raito at first. Before the anime had even come out and I read the translations for the game, the translations always had his name as Raito. I had a derp moment and I'm sorry for getting it wrong!**

 **Also, I'm going to try to have this story updated at least once a week or maybe every few days I'm not too sure yet. I know exactly where I'm going for this plot and I honestly don't think this is going to be too long of a story. I'll have it finished maybe by the end of August? If I get this finished soon than I'll make sure to post much more often than once a week!**

 **Thanks for all of the reads and reviews guys ~**


	2. Story & Account Discontinued

Hello everybody.

I just want to say thank you for favoriting, following, and supporting me as an author. I have come to realize that a lot of the multi-chapter stories I've written on here will never be finished. I also know that a lot of one-shots were short with little plot or storyline in them.

Because of this, I have decided that I'm leaving this account and starting a new one. I want all of my stories as an author to be finished, updated regularly, and more well thought out. I started writing a lot of these stories in middle school, with no plot or thought as to what would come next, resulting in most of them not being updated or finished. Now, as a high school senior, I've decided to start a new account and write more mature stories.

Again thank you to everybody that has supported me throughout my writing endeavors. If you'd like to see any of my new works, the link to my current author account is below. I will be leaving up all my old writing on this account.

u/7557874/GameLicker


End file.
